


Госпожа моя

by Akitosan, ileana (orphan_account)



Category: Gilgamesh (Anime), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sherlock (TV), Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, F/M, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Во время прогулки в парке брат и сестра провалились под землю. И оказались в странном мире. 
Сказка, отчасти ретеллинг "Волшебника Изумрудного города" в декорациях и с основными персонажами "Гильгамеша".
Бета: Xenya-m





	

#### Пролог

Он принес вечерний чай и сразу заметил, что она снова впала в тоску.

— Госпожа моя, могу ли я вас утешить?

Она посмотрела на него взглядом, подернутым дымкой грусти.

— Утешение? Разве все эти годы не показали, что ничто на земле не сможет меня по-настоящему утешить? Все, что у меня было, лишь иллюзия счастья и иллюзия спокойствия, от которых только больнее. — И добавила, даже не шепотом, а только чуть шевеля губами, потому что в столь бесполезном разговоре это была вдвойне бесполезная реплика: — Ничто на земле. Ничто под этим небом.

— Доверьтесь мне, моя госпожа, — прошептал он, склоняясь к ней.

Он был слишком близко, чтобы можно было принять какую-нибудь защитную равнодушную позу, слишком близко, чтобы сохранить возвышенную отстраненность на лице. Но она все-таки попыталась сказать что-нибудь, что помогло бы ей не забыть, кто она такая, — и получше вспомнить, кто такой он:

— Я уже доверилась однажды. И что, много ли изменилось с тех пор?

— Но я могу изменить все, — сказал он. — Если вы... не будете мне препятствовать. Но для этого нам нужно… 

— Да, — ответила госпожа.

_Если это небо не для моей госпожи, то его следует уничтожить._

#### Брат и сестра

Далеко отсюда, в городке К., который на карте Японских островов не так-то легко найти, даже если знать его настоящее название (хотя знающие люди в таком случае посоветовали бы начать поиск с префектуры М.), жила девочка Киёко.

Родителей у нее не было: отец Киёко пропал куда-то давным-давно, так что она едва его помнила, а еще через несколько лет умерла и мать; зато у нее был брат, которому она сама должна была заменить мать. Но Киёко не считала это невезением, она любила Тацую — а звали его именно так — и была рада, что у нее есть кто-то, о ком нужно заботиться, чье присутствие в жизни не дает опустить руки и сдаться — как когда-то, будто взвалив на себя невидимый непосильный груз и только уставая еще больше от неудачных попыток его сбросить, сдалась их мать. Что есть, в конце концов, кто-то, с кем можно поговорить, да и поиграть — они ведь оба были еще детьми. Дорогих игрушек у них, конечно, не было, но если хорошо понимаешь друг друга, то можно весело провести время и с какой-нибудь старенькой мелочью — а у Киёко был целый ящик сломанных игрушек, которые ей дарил еще отец, — а то и просто слепить что-нибудь из снега. Были у них и книги, которые не получилось в свое время продать, но их Киёко открывать не очень любила, хотя и сама не смогла бы объяснить себе почему. Они повествовали о древних легендах и исчезнувших народах, и странные лица, смотревшие с картинок, совсем не вызывали желания увидеть их вживую.

Наконец, был у них шкаф, в который можно было залезть и на время спрятаться от всех неприятностей этого мира, прижавшись друг к другу, шепотом переговариваясь или просто глядя в щелку. Кстати, если случалось землетрясение — в тех местах они были нередки, — Киёко и Тацуя тоже чаще всего бежали к этому шкафу. Он был самым прочным убежищем в старом доме, который и в спокойные-то дни, казалось, грозил рассыпаться на части. Тем не менее дом этот протянул немало лет с того дня, когда Киёко и Тацуя впервые в него вошли, и им даже удалось не потерять его из-за долгов или просто человеческой жадности. Конечно, им пришлось пережить много трудных дней. Но теперь им казалось, что все самое плохое уже позади.

Они выросли. 

#### Землетрясение 

Однажды они собрались погулять в городском парке.

Может быть, у них не было достаточно денег, чтобы обойти все аттракционы, но просто побродить по аллеям, заражаясь праздничным настроением от идущих навстречу незнакомых людей, посидеть на скамейке со стаканчиком мороженого, болтая о всякой всячине, купить смешной воздушный шарик и таскать его везде с собой за веревочку, чувствуя, как он пытается взлететь в небо, — это все они вполне могли себе позволить время от времени. И чем реже это случалось, тем более радостным событием оказывалось.

Но в этот раз развеселиться почему-то никак не получалось. При виде чужих людей сразу вспоминалось, что никому из них нет, не было и не будет дела до Киёко и Тацуи, мороженое было слишком холодным, и даже шарик не плясал на своей веревочке, как это бывало в прежние годы, — он то замирал и поникал, будто уставая, то отчаянно рвался вслед за ветром, так что даже становилось его жалко, но выпускать его было жалко тоже. И разговоры, понятное дело, получались в этот день какие-то печальные или чересчур задумчивые.

— Волшебники… — пробормотала Киёко, когда они проходили мимо палатки какой-то не то предсказательницы, не то читательницы мыслей. — Даже если бы на самом деле волшебники были, они бы затерялись среди всех, кто только говорит об этом. Люди все время мечтают о волшебстве…

— Ну, понятно, почему они мечтают, — отозвался Тацуя, пытаясь бумажным платком оттереть с пальцев липкие остатки мороженого. — Мы бы от него, наверное, тоже не отказались. Представляешь, взмахнул волшебник волшебной палочкой, и бац — получай, например, пряник... хоть всем детям в городе под подушку. Еще раз взмахнул — и ботинки протекать перестали. Третий раз, — он покосился на сестру, пытаясь вспомнить, чего ей может хотеться, — получай пианино…

— На голову, — с улыбкой закончила Киёко. — Думаю, таких сильных волшебников даже в сказках не бывает, не то что на самом деле. А о пианино я уже не мечтаю. Зачем оно мне нужно, свое собственное? То ли дело — работать, например, настройщиком…

— Да, это было бы здорово, — вздохнул Тацуя.

Он хотел сказать, что надо что-то предпринимать для этого, и открыл уже рот, чтобы пообещать с первой же получки купить для Киёко если не полный набор инструментов для настройки фортепиано, то хотя бы что-нибудь одно для начала, но…

…Но где-то далеко — в другой вселенной — и близко — так, что можно коснуться рукой...

Где-то в комнате, задернутой шторами, сквозь щель которых пробивался призрачный, будто прошедший через толщу воды, свет…

Где-то в перевернутом мире, где дороги сами решают, куда вести, а антиматерия похожа на материю больше, чем материя сама на себя…

Где-то там на стену упали две тени. Где-то сплелись пальцы, и упала на паркет заколка для волос, и на мгновение разорвался почти любовный поцелуй, чтобы выпустить на свободу шепот:

— Да будет так…

И под шум дождя, под карканье ворон за окном, под ритмичное поскрипывание старой кровати было это повторено:

— Да свершится. Сегодня разрушатся все преграды…

Тацуя все еще раздумывал, с чего лучше было бы начать исполнение этой мечты — с ключа или камертона, — когда земля под ногами дрогнула, и довольно чувствительно, так, что на проехавший за оградой грузовик не спишешь.

— Землетрясение, — прошептал он испуганно.

— Оно самое, — сказала Киёко, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие, хотя толчки повторялись. — Лучше останемся здесь, тут на нас, по крайней мере, ничего не свалится. 

Снова тряхнуло, так, что в животе похолодело, будто земля попыталась сбросить людей с себя и ей это почти удалось. Тацуя не удержался на ногах и с размаху опустился на четвереньки. Но устойчивости это не давало, наоборот, было еще страшнее, потому что и руками и ногами он чувствовал, как весь мир не то разваливается на части, как огромный замок из сухого песка, не то, наоборот, шевелится и растет, как проснувшееся чудовище, выбирающееся на волю из этого замка.

Киёко, услышав, как к подземному гулу и испуганным крикам людей добавились новые звуки, обернулась и в ужасе увидела, как сбоку от аллеи земля разверзлась, газон прочертила изломанная черная трещина, становившаяся. Деревья, вывороченные с корнем из земли, наклонялись и падали. Потом начал трескаться и асфальт дорожки.

— Бежим отсюда! — крикнула Киёко, хватая Тацую за руку. — Пока мы еще можем перепрыгнуть…

Но он не успел встать на ноги, все происходило слишком быстро.

#### Пробуждение

Киёко открыла глаза.

Прямо перед носом покачивалась поникшая травинка, странная, бледно-зеленая, пробившаяся между разнокалиберных камней и ржавых железных прутьев, похожих на обломки разрушенного дома. Судя по ощущениям, лежала Киёко на таких же камнях — так же мало подходящих для того, чтобы на них лежать, как и для выращивания травы.

«Ах да, землетрясение, — вспомнила она. — Но мы же были на открытом месте…»

Она попыталась вспомнить, что произошло после того, как землетрясение застало их в парке, но, как ни старалась, из памяти не удалось натрясти ничего — только смутное ощущение нереально долгого падения сквозь тьму. Последним четким воспоминанием было то, как дорожка встала дыбом, ускользая из-под ног и сползая к ширящемуся провалу, и как Тацуя барахтался на кренящейся земле, пытаясь встать…

— Тацуя… — пробормотала Киёко, только сейчас осознав, что, хотя она по-прежнему думает о своем очевидно спасении в множественном числе, горячей ладошки брата уже давно нет в ее руке. — Тацуя!

Она резко села, поморщившись от всколыхнувшейся в голове ноющей боли, и огляделась по сторонам. Брата нигде не было видно. Вокруг вообще никого не было — ни живого, ни мертвого. Только развалины. Справа — нижняя часть стены дома, неровно обломанная не доходя до второго этажа, слева — другой дом, этот еще стоял, но крыша совсем провалилась и на исчерченных вертикальными трещинами стенах расползлись хлопья белой плесени. Впереди — целая улица таких же покосившихся, полуобрушившихся, мертвых домов. Непохоже было, что они только сегодня пострадали от землетрясения — даже если оно их и добило, в них и до этого давно никто не жил. А может, так казалось из-за полумрака, из-за затянувших небо серых туч, наперегонки ползущих куда-то на ветру.

— Тацуя! — снова крикнула Киёко, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы видеть дальше. Обломок плиты, на которой она до этого сидела, качнулся, отчего снова неприятно похолодело в животе, но все-таки оказался достаточно надежной опорой. — Тацуя, ты здесь? Здесь вообще есть кто живой?

Среди камней что-то зашуршало. Обернувшись, Киёко увидела, как между плит пробирается белый пушистый кролик — его чистая шерстка казалась на удивление неуместной в этих пыльных развалинах. Киёко машинально замерла и замолчала, чтобы его не спугнуть. Кролик тоже остановился, казалось, глядя на нее.

Играть в гляделки с кроликами у нее, впрочем, не было времени — только промелькнула где-то на задворках сознания мысль, что, может быть, он ручной, жил когда-то в одном из этих домов до того, как люди их покинули. И она сделала шаг в его сторону — убежит, не убежит, какая ей-то разница?

Кролик не убежал. Он шарахнулся от нее, поднявшись на задние лапы, а передними будто заслоняясь. Киёко снова оцепенела. Это движение так напомнило ей Тацую…

Так, это уж слишком. Достаточно было того, что случилось страшное землетрясение, и что она очнулась непонятно где, непонятно как туда попавши, и что Тацуя исчез. Более чем достаточно. Превращения людей в кроликов явно были излишними.

Стараясь прогнать эти дурацкие мысли и не обращать внимания на местную живность, Киёко снова позвала:

— Тацуя, если ты здесь, отзовись, это я, Киёко!

Кролик тем временем решительно подобрался поближе и коснулся ее ноги. Киёко не знала, что и делать. Опустившись на корточки, она заглянула ему в глаза.

Нет, в нем определенно было что-то от Тацуи.

— Мне не до глупостей, — сказала она, осторожно погладив его по голове. — Мне надо найти своего брата — настоящего. Я не могу тратить время на то, чтобы воображать, будто ты — это он, не сумасшедшая же я, правда?

Но это уже были только слова.

— И все-таки где мы? — спросила Киёко, глядя на горизонт. 

Представившаяся ее взору — после того как она забралась повыше на груду обломков — картина весьма ее озадачивала. Она явно никогда не видела этих небоскребов, слабо белевших на фоне темного неба. Даже если учесть, что они слегка покосились — надо полагать, от той же катастрофы, которая обратила в развалины этот квартал. В городе К. центр выглядел совсем по-другому. 

— Да тут вообще кто-то живет или нет?

Кролик, пригревшийся у нее на руках, молчал. Собственно, это было вполне ожидаемо от кролика. Но довольно печально, если считать, что это все-таки был Тацуя.

Обернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, Киёко посмотрела на другую сторону горизонта. Там высотных зданий не наблюдалось, поэтому видно вообще было не очень много, но, кроме странно поблескивающих разрывов в облаках, за крышами и голыми ветками виднелся огонек — какой может светиться в окне жилой комнаты в такой пасмурный вечер.

Киёко никогда не думала, что ее может так обрадовать обычный огонек в далеком окне.

— Нам надо идти туда, — сказала она. Кролик-Тацуя, кажется, кивнул. Во всяком случае, Киёко хотелось верить, что он кивнул. Правда, после этого он еще и ухом дернул — потому что на него упала с неба здоровенная дождевая капля. А потом следом за ней на Киёко с Тацуей посыпались и другие — висевшая над городом туча наконец перестала сдерживаться и обрушилась на землю сплошным ливнем. И светящееся окно, и небоскребы тут же пропали за дождевой завесой, но было уже не до них. Киёко, ойкнув, неловко сбежала вниз и на мгновение остановилась, решая, к какому из домов бежать. Тацую она попыталась прикрыть полой куртки, но в этот момент он задергался, вырываясь из рук, и пришлось его выпустить. Спрыгнув вниз, он помчался через россыпь камней куда-то в разрушенный дом. На мгновение сердце Киёко упало — она подумала, что сходство кролика с братом она все-таки вообразила от одиночества, — но он остановился и оглянулся, будто дожидаясь ее. И тогда она побежала за ним.

Путь их быть недолог и закончился там, где среди косо нависших над углом бывшей комнаты надломленных плит образовалось пустое пространство, закрытое от льющейся с неба воды. В дождевой мгле Киёко даже не сразу поняла, что там стоит большой рояль — под который они и шмыгнули.

По сравнению с тем, что творилось сейчас «на улице», в этом закутке, защищенном от дождя и ветра, было очень даже уютно. 

#### Камертон

Киёко села, положив голову на руку, глядя на стекающие мини-водопадами с фортепьяно струйки воды и на издырявленную дождевыми каплями лужу, быстро образовавшуюся вокруг их убежища. Белый кролик пристроился рядом с ней, почти не шевелясь, и время от времени она машинально поглаживала его — теплое пушистое непонятно что.

Сейчас она сама удивлялась, почему ее так расстроила мысль о том, что он мог оказаться не заколдованным Тацуей. В том, что ее брат превратился в кролика, не было, если подумать, ничего хорошего. Потому что теперь надо было не только выбраться из этого мрачного города — если отсюда вообще можно было выбраться, — но и найти способ вернуть ему человеческое обличье. Не слишком ли большая плата за то, чтобы чувствовать себя не такой одинокой и постоянно видеть перед собой убедительную причину выбраться и найти? Особенно если неизвестно, возможно ли это будет вообще…

Дождь помаленьку стихал — только запоздалые капли, срывавшиеся с мокрых плит, звонко лупили по лужам. Оставалось совсем немного подождать и выбираться из укрытия, чтобы отправиться… куда-нибудь. Тацуя, которому, похоже, уже наскучило неподвижно сидеть под роялем, подобрался ближе к границе сухого пространства, но наружу — все-таки он был довольно здравомыслящим кроликом — выбираться не стал, а вместо этого поднялся на задние лапы, обнюхивая какой-то небольшой металлический предмет, что висел высоко над ним у нижнего края деки и, чуть покачиваясь, слабо поблескивал в свете проясняющегося, но все-таки пасмурного дня.

— Камертон, — удивилась Киёко, тоже заметившая его только сейчас — хотя еле слышный отзвук, какое-то время звенящий в воздухе после тех ударов капель, что попадали в ноту «ля», можно было, пожалуй, различить и раньше.

Протянув руку, Киёко отцепила металлическую вилочку от перемычки, за которую ее кто-то засунул — кто-то, кто настраивал этот рояль в те давно прошедшие времена, когда этот дом еще был цел и в нем играла музыка. Ударила им о стену, и странный, слишком чистый даже для музыки глубокий звук наполнил пространство, медленно угасая.

— Вот так и исполняются мечты… — пробормотала Киёко, когда снова стало тихо, не считая нестройного голоса мокрых развалин. Даже дождь не шумел. Пора было идти.

Киёко, поборов искушение еще раз послушать четыреста сорок герц, подумала и спрятала камертон в карман — почему-то не хотелось оставлять его здесь, в развалинах. Ей и рояль бросать не хотелось, хотя вряд ли на нем еще можно было что-то сыграть, — но уж его-то нельзя было утащить с собой.

Теперь они наконец вылезли наружу — и в следующее мгновение замерли, глядя на небо.

По нему еще плыли раздерганные серые облака, гонимые ветром. И отражались — не в лужах под ногами, а вверху, в самом небе. Будто там, еще выше облаков, кто-то растянул огромную зеркальную пленку. Если приглядеться, можно было различить в ней даже перевернутые отражения высотных домов, покачивающиеся высоко над настоящими. У Киёко закружилась голова, и она зажмурилась, опираясь на мокрое фортепьяно.

— Кажется, Тацуя, — сказала она, — мы уже не в префектуре М.

#### Госпожа в большом доме

До таинственного огонька они добрались только к вечеру, долго проблуждав по заброшенным кварталам — иногда им казалось, что кто-то живой здесь все же есть, до них доносились то чьи-то торопливые шаги, то стук запирающихся дверей, а один раз — даже шум автомобиля, будто проехавшего по соседней улице. Но сколько Киёко ни стучала в закрытые двери, сколько ни бегала с Тацуей на руках по безлюдным улицам, пытаясь догнать или рассмотреть неизвестно кого, — она только зря уставала. Город продолжал от них прятаться, оставляя на улице только потрепанные непогодой пластиковые фигуры — те, что должны были зазывать посетителей в давно закрывшиеся ресторанчики и магазины. Эти жутковатые чучела тоже можно было издали принять за людей, и, поскольку встречались они редко, Киёко так и не смогла к ним привыкнуть. Как и к небу, которое переливалось разными цветами, темнело, окрашивалось розовым, а потом фиолетовым, но оставалось таким же неправильно-зеркальным, без малейшего разрыва в этом непонятном покрове.

Потом они вышли из города и на соседнем холме снова увидели здание, в котором горел свет. Оно было большое — не такое большое, конечно, как оставшиеся за спиной небоскребы, не выше четырех-пяти этажей, но вид имело внушительный. Дорога, ведущая к нему, проходила через поля — и хотя и на полях, и на дороге тоже лежала печать запустения, совсем уж заброшенными и заросшими они не выглядели.

Правда, все равно неизвестно было, кого можно встретить в этой темной долине. Человека ли, зверя… Неизвестно было и то, кто живет в этом большом доме. Но несколько окошек в левом крыле светились все равно более притягательно, чем ночные огни, которые, судя по далеким отражениям в небе, загорелись и в центре города — все-таки он оказался не совсем обезлюдевшим.

— Осталось совсем недалеко идти, — сказала Киёко вслух, подбадривая не то Тацую, не то себя, не то себя ради Тацуи. — Успеем добраться до того, как станет совсем темно.

Не успела Киёко постучать светящимся в темноте молоточком в тяжелую дубовую дверь, как дверь распахнулась сама собой, и из дома запахло жареными рябчиками и теплом разожженного камина. 

— Добро пожаловать, Дитя столетия, я ждал тебя, — сказал невысокий изящный человек, стоявший на пороге. — Проходи и будь как дома.

Это был первый человек, который заговорил с Киёко, и надо же было случиться, что он оказался людоедом. Но она этого не знала и поняла, что что-то не так, лишь тогда, когда дверь закрылась, трижды повернулся тяжелый ключ в замке и запах поджаренных рябчиков сменился на медицинский запах хлороформа.

Очнулась Киёко уже утром. Она лежала на мягком диванчике на просторной стерильной кухне. Где-то совсем недалеко звучала хоровая музыка, невеселая, мрачная, под стать атмосфере. Реквием. Первым делом Киёко убедилась, что с Тацуей ничего страшного не случилось: он сидел рядом с ней и дрожал. 

Она огляделась: кухня скорее напоминала медицинский кабинет, на столе лежала окровавленная медицинская пила, едва прикрытая безупречно белой простыней.

Не успела Киёко как следует испугаться, как появился и сам хозяин дома, одетый в белый докторский костюм для операций. Он повернул ключ в замке и положил на стол сверток с какими-то металлическими предметами. Пилу он убрал со стола на пол.

— С добрым утром, Дитя столетия, — самым добрым и ласковым тоном сказал он. — Я людоед, хозяин этого дома. Извини, что пришлось обойтись с тобой так грубо, но госпожа была бы огорчена, если бы я не дал тебе поспать, прежде чем…

— Съесть? — она надеялась, что голос звучит нормально.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, — заверил людоед своим обволакивающим голосом. — Я не ем женщин и детей. Но у тебя есть то, что нужно госпоже. Отдай это мне, и я отпущу тебя. Я даже укажу тебе, где зеркальная дорога, чтобы ты пришла туда, куда тебе предначертано. Как видишь, я знаю намного больше тебя.

Киёко не стала спрашивать, почему он не забрал все, что хотел, сам, пока она была без сознания: этот человек был людоедом, но врожденные манеры не позволяли ему действовать грубо. 

Людоед заметил, что Киёко пытается понять, откуда льется реквием, от которого ей было не по себе еще больше, чем от страшного взгляда его красных глаз. Музыка была совсем рядом, казалось, вот-вот — и она войдет вслед за людоедом. А дверь на кухню была заперта, были ли у Киёко шансы проскочить мимо этого существа? 

Людоед вышел на минуту и вернулся с креслом-каталкой. В кресле сидела девушка лет шестнадцати с открытыми глазами, похожими на странную зеркальную пленку, которой в этом мире было затянуто небо. На девушке было длинное, странного покроя платье, и эта мертвенная неподвижность делала ее похожей на большую куклу. 

— Эта госпожа — моя сестра, — пояснил людоед странно дрогнувшим голосом и поставил кресло рядом с дверью. — Она очень больна, ей нужна особая пища. 

— Особая пища — это дети? — дрожа от ужаса, но не теряя при этом самообладания, спросила Киёко.

Но людоеда, похоже, совершенно не интересовала Киёко. Он смотрел немигающим взглядом на Тацую, которого она держала в руках.

— Белый кролик, — сказал людоед. — Съешь белого кролика и вернись к жизни, так он сказал. Отдай его мне.

До Киёко наконец дошло, что он собирается сделать, и она закричала:

— Это не кролик! Нет, я не могу отдать его вам! 

— Но я вижу кролика.

— Это мой брат! Тацуя! Мы упали, и он… он стал таким. Пожалуйста, вы должны мне поверить! Госпожа! — обратилась она к неподвижной фигуре на кресле. — Пощадите его, убейте лучше меня. 

Она плакала и умоляла, за все это время госпожа сестра людоеда не произнесла ни звука, она сидела, уставившись в одну точку, ни на что не реагируя. Ее огромные синие глаза были подернуты пленкой и смотрели куда-то далеко, в зеркальное небо этого страшного мира.

Людоед терпеливо слушал и не перебивал. А потом произнес:

— Я понял, что этот кролик на самом деле твой заколдованный брат, но ничего не могу поделать. Перед тобой моя сестра, и вот уже долгие годы она не живая и не мертвая, она не может уйти в мир мертвых и не может вернуться в мир живых. И спасти ее может только мясо белого кролика, так было предсказано. Я искал белого кролика по всей зеркальной стране. О, где я только не побывал! Но нашел его только сейчас. Мне повезло, что ты пришла в наш мир. Ты действительно думаешь, что я променяю свою боль на твою? Что твой брат мне дороже, чем моя сестра? Нет.

Он мягко забрал из ее слабых рук Тацую, посадил его в клетку и начал раскладывать инструменты из свертка.

Киёко тяжело опустилась на пол и заплаканными глазами наблюдала за тем, что он делает.

— Процедура неприятная, но простая, — сказал людоед. — Я убью его быстро, всего одним ударом. Понимаю, что тебя это не утешит. Меня бы тоже не утешило.

Он вытирал чистой тряпкой окровавленную распорку, на которой, по всей видимости, совсем недавно кого-то разделывал. Это была металлическая трубка, соединенная с крюком для подвешивания из стальной проволоки, а еще там были крючки из стальной проволоки с заостренными концами. Воображение Киёко позволило ей представить, для чего все эти детали.

— Ты ни разу не убивала кроликов там у себя в городе К. префектуры М.? — спросил людоед. — Берешь его за задние лапы, ждешь, когда успокоится, и наносишь один удар по голове толстой палкой или молотком, предварительно обмотав молоток тряпкой. По затылку, там у него открыт мозг. Для лучшего стока крови с тушки можно сделать надрезы или… — он взглянул в ее раскрытые от ужаса глаза и замолчал. 

Дрожащей рукой Киёко нащупала камертон, который висел у нее на шее, быстрым движением сорвала его и крепко сжала в руке. Людоед был занят приготовлениями к убийству и мало обращал внимания на то, чем занята она. Он вытащил дрожащего Тацую из клетки и был готов приступить к неприятной процедуре, как вдруг что-то заставило его обернуться.

Киёко стояла рядом с его сестрой и держала камертон у горла девушки.

— Отпустите Тацую, — твердо сказала Киёко, — и дайте нам уйти. Я клянусь, что найду и лично принесу вам белого кролика, но сейчас вы дадите нам уйти.

Глаза людоеда стали красными, как кровавое зарево, когда острый край камертона коснулся нежной кожи его безжизненной сестры.

— Убери от моей госпожи эту штуку, — сказал людоед. — Иначе я освежую твоего брата настолько медленно, насколько это возможно.

И Киёко поняла, что он сделает именно так, но поняла она и то, что он в любом случае не будет к ним милосерден.

— Нет, это вы уберете от Тацуи эту штуку и дадите нам уйти, — ответила она. — Вы убьете моего брата, но и я убью вашу сестру. Вы же не думаете, что я променяю свою боль на вашу? Что ваша сестра мне дороже, чем мой брат?

Людоед одной рукой держал нож, а другой уши Тацуи-кролика, он раздумывал — отрезать кролику уши или швырнуть кролика в Киёко, чтобы она отвлеклась. Он был смертоносен и молниеносен, как королевская кобра, но он медлил, потому что девчонка могла успеть проткнуть горло госпожи острым краем камертона.

Киёко же думала, что было бы хорошо, если бы сестра людоеда вдруг взяла и перестала нуждаться в белых кроликах для того, чтобы вернуться к жизни, и тогда бы этот кошмар закончился, и она бы ушла из этого страшного дома. Они с Тацуей ушли бы. Что она будет делать, если Тацуи не будет? В виде белого кролика или человека, он был ее любимым братом, как неподвижная девушка была любимой сестрой людоеда. В какой-то степени они были похожи — людоед и Киёко.

Пока они думали, как им лучше поступить, ситуация изменилась коренным образом.

Камертон вдруг завибрировал в руке Киёко, и из него начал струиться нежный мягкий свет, который перетекал в безжизненное тело госпожи сестры людоеда. 

Людоед опустил нож и Тацую, который сразу же прыгнул на руки к Киёко. Все вместе они молча наблюдали за происходящим, не в силах пошевелиться. На их глазах совершалось чудо.

Когда поток света из камертона иссяк, девушка в кресле пошевелилась, взгляд стал из неживого осмысленным, она сфокусировала его на людоеде и еле слышно произнесла:

— Анниба!

Он осторожно подошел к ней, словно не верил в происходящее, и взял ее за руку.

— Это ты, Анниба? — спросила она. Ее голос звучал болезненно и глухо из-за долгого молчания. — Как долго я спала?

— Долго, — ответил он. — Долго. 

И прижал ее к сердцу. 

— Может быть, мне вам чем-то помочь? — неуверенно спросила Киёко. — Ваша сестра так долго спала, ей нужно умыться, поесть…Я могу что-нибудь приготовить.

— Ключ на столе, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь. — Дверь открывается тремя поворотами. Иди, спасай своего брата. Для этого тебе нужно дойти до Зеркального замка по зеркальной дороге, она начинается за моим домом. Путь быстрый и прямой, не заблудишься. Еды можешь взять на первом этаже, там столовая. Не бойся, еда чистая. Я не прошу прощения за то, что сделал и собирался сделать, но прими мою благодарность и прощай, Дитя Столетия.

Ему не пришлось повторять свое щедрое предложение дважды. 

#### Великое маковое поле

Дитя Столетия и белый кролик шли по огромной взлетной полосе, что когда-то была цветущим лугом, а ныне представляла собой заросшие серой травой пустоши. То тут, то там сквозь бетон пробивались красные маки с невероятно сильным ароматом. Маки не нуждались в электричестве, чтобы выжить.

— Какие красивые цветы, Тацуя! — воскликнула Киёко в отчаянной попытке подбодрить себя и брата после того, что произошло в Зеркальном замке.

Людоед не солгал: путь оказался быстрым и прямым. После негостеприимного дома людоеда и его сестры мир казался еще более безлюдным. 

В Зеркальном замке тоже никого не было, кроме зеркал, огромных саламандр в прозрачных колбах и голоса Великого волшебника Энкиду, который велел им:

— Дитя Столетия, убей Саламандровую Ведьму, что живет за Великим маковым полем, и я верну твоему брату человеческий вид, а вас обоих — в Префектуру М. И берегитесь паука, что охраняет Ведьму.

Как Киёко ни умоляла его, ни говорила, что она обычный человек, у нее нет силы, чтобы сразиться с Ведьмой, и она никогда никого не убивала, голос Энкиду лишь повторял, что она должна убить Ведьму.

И вот они идут к Великому маковому полю мимо заброшенного, заросшего травой самолета, мимо гор мусора — а впереди виднеется бескрайнее красное пространство.

— Вот так волшебники, да, Тацуя? — грустно сказала Киёко. — Никаких тебе взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и бац — убил Ведьму. А ты говорил, они могут все. Они могут лишь взваливать свои дела на нас.

Если бы Тацуя мог говорить, он бы сказал, что волшебники ничего не делают даром.

— Пока мы можем идти вперед, мы живы! — сказала Киёко. — Нам придется бежать через поле, Тацуя. Если мы заснем, то заснем навсегда. Приготовились?

И они побежали.

Сначала бежать было легко, ближе к середине поля они еле передвигали ноги, глаза слипались, клонило в сон…

Перед ними стоял прекрасный юноша в черных одеждах, светловолосый и голубоглазый.

Волшебник. Киёко представляла себе волшебников по книжкам, и по книжкам они должны были быть старыми и мудрыми, и действительно в глазах этого юноши была мудрость.

— Здравствуй, Киёко, — сказал он. — Вот мы и встретились. 

— Здравствуй, — сказала Киёко. — Ты волшебник?

— Девятый из десяти. А это Тацуя? — молодой человек наклонился к кролику и потрепал его по ушам. — Жаль, что так получилось. Вы нужны были здесь, но, похоже, мое заклинание сработало не так. Мы с тобой можем спасти жизнь этого мира, Киёко. Этого — и всех остальных миров. Вот для чего я вызвал вас вопреки воле Энкиду и Госпожи Тени. Было предсказано, что придет Дитя Столетия и разрушит злые зеркальные чары.

— Но как? Как я могу разрушить злые чары? Я обычный человек…

Волшебник, девятый из десяти, обнял ее и вовлек в долгий поцелуй.

Белый кролик спал под красном маком в сумерках зеркальной ночи, а двое лежали среди зелени, и огонь, только что полыхавший в них, угасал вместе с ночью.

Киёко проснулась оттого, что Тацуя тыкался носом в ее лицо, мокрое не то от маковой росы, не то от слез. Они лежали на самом краю великого макового поля — значит, они успели добежать. Никого рядом не было. Должно быть, тот человек им просто приснился.

Киёко поднялась и пошла вперед, через гранатовые сады, через пруды с саламандрами, к домику Саламандровой Ведьмы. Она знала, что делать: она попросит у Ведьмы помощи, если добрый волшебник не захотел ей помочь.

#### Саламандровая ведьма

Юная девушка в церемониальном кимоно кормила саламандр в пруду гранатовыми зернами. Разрезанные гранаты лежали на тарелке, она брала зерна и бросала их в воду. Длинные черные волосы падали ей на глаза. Киёко и Тацуя остановились в нерешительности.

— Простите, — сказала Киёко, — мы ищем Саламандровую Ведьму.

— Кто вы? — спросила девушка и обернулась. У нее был нежный голосок. А еще она была слепа. Сначала Киёко подумала, что ей мешают волосы, но, когда она откинула непослушную прядь, стало видно, что глаза ее закрыты, как у человека, который давно ими не пользуется.

— Мы брат и сестра, и мы хотим вернуться домой. Волшебник Энкиду отправил нас убить Саламандровую Ведьму, но мы не убийцы. Мы просто хотим вернуться домой. И мой брат…

— Стал кроликом? — спросила девушка. — Это же твой брат?

У нее было свое внутреннее зрение, и она видела больше, чем кто бы то ни было.

— Да. Пожалуйста, передайте Ведьме нашу просьбу.

— Саламандровая Фея — это я, — сказала девушка. Вдруг голос ее изменился и задрожал. — Нет-нет, не надо! Не трогай их! Они не причинят мне зла!

Киёко не успела обернуться, чтобы увидеть, кому адресованы эти слова, как неведомая сила сбила ее с ног. Разглядев же, она закричала от страха: это был огромный страшный паук. Мощной лапой с кривыми когтями он держал Киёко за горло и уже было собирался высосать из нее кровь, как вдруг увидел камертон. Из камертона хлынул мощный поток света и отшвырнул паука в саламандровый пруд. Киёко оцепенела от ужаса в ожидании, когда чудовище вынырнет из воды, но из воды вышел не паук, а человек. В красивом черном костюме с галстуком.

— О, так это Дитя Столетия с камертоном наконец-то явилось? — обратился он к Саламандровой Фее.

— Ты снова стал человеком, — радостно ответила ему она. — Дитя расколдовало тебя!

Он покачал головой вправо и влево, словно привыкая заново к человеческому облику. И наконец обратил внимание на Киёко.

— Думаю, лучше будет, если мы поговорим в доме.

Бывший паук оказался очаровательным собеседником и уже спустя минуту ужас от первой встречи с ним улетучился. Они пили чай с гранатами, а друг Саламандровой Феи поведал Киёко и Тацуе много нового: мир этот погиб из-за ссоры Великого волшебника Энкиду с Госпожой Тени. Это из-за них вместо людей мир населяют тени, из-за них небо заслоняет зеркальная пленка.

— Если бы они разобрались друг с другом, сели, поговорили, быть может, мир бы наладился и без тебя. Но теперь без тебя ничего не случится, милая девочка.

— Но что я могу такого, чего не могут волшебники?

Он указал на камертон.

— Ты умеешь настраивать миры. Попроси встречи с Энкиду и направь на него эту штуку. Ты ведь уже видела ее в действии и до того, как она отправила меня в воду?

И Киёко рассказала ему о людоеде и его сестре. И том, какую роль в этом сыграл камертон, найденный Тацуей в заброшенном доме. Он выслушал молча и сказал:

— Он был ослеплен болью, как и я из-за состояния госпожи. Но госпожа Фея другая — она не утратила доброты после того, как новый дивный мир Энкиду ослепил ее. Ты можешь вернуть ей зрение, но полагаю, она откажется. А жаль. Отсутствие зрения сделало ее слишком зрячей.

— Я не откажусь, раз этого хочешь ты, — грустно покачала головой Фея. — А ты помоги этим людям вернуться домой.

Он улыбнулся. И его улыбка напомнила Киёко улыбку людоеда.

— Сделайте точно так, как я скажу, и вы вернетесь домой. Хотя для тебя уже поздно — ты уже не та, какая была, Дитя Столетия. В тебе уже есть зло. 

Киёко не поняла, о чем он говорил, но не стала переспрашивать. Она очень хотела назад, в свой дом с книжным шкафом, чтобы спрятаться там от всех волшебников всех миров — и добрых и злых.

— Я скажу тебе еще кое-что на прощание, — бывший паук, похоже, знал обо всех скелетах в шкафах этого мира. — Госпожа Фея не одобрит, но ты должна знать: Великий волшебник Энкиду — твой отец. 

#### Исполнение желаний

Киёко сделала все в точности, как велел ей сделать волшебник на службе Саламандровой Феи: она направила камертон на стены Зеркального замка, и ее отец, волшебник Энкиду, появился перед ней. Он был очень похож на Тацую. Если Тацуя станет взрослым, он будет выглядеть именно так. Волшебник выглядел изможденным, он был весь обмотан бинтами, его волосы струились по плечам, а во взгляде не было ни тени доброты.

— Вы не убили Саламандровую Ведьму, она обманула вас своим несчастным видом? Это она сказала вам, как выманить меня?

— Верни нас домой, — устало ответила Киёко. — Мне сказали, что ты наш отец, но я не знаю тебя, ты нам никто. 

— У вас больше нет дома, Киёко, — сказал отец. — Ты не спрашиваешь, почему я бросил вас. Если бы я перенес вас сюда, вы бы умерли.

Киёко молчала.

— Саламандровая Ведьма натравила на меня Госпожу Тени, — сказал Энкиду. — Сейчас она будет здесь, и все закончится. И для меня, и для тебя.

Киёко направила камертон ему в сердце. Свет был настолько ослепляющим, что стены Замка просто исчезли. Из сердца Энкиду вылетела серебристая фигурка и пропала в зеркальном небе. То было зло, что жило в нем и делало его таким. Киёко направила камертон на зеркальное небо, туда, где еще виднелась эта тварь, и испепелила ее силой созидания.

— Вот и все, отец, — тихо сказала она. — Теперь ты можешь вернуться домой вместе с нами.

— Для меня слишком поздно, дочь, — ответил он, глядя на нее любящим взглядом. — Они уже здесь.

Высокая женщина в черном и ее дворецкий возникли из ниоткуда. Киёко направила бы и на них камертон, но она слишком устала. У нее не было силы на борьбу еще и с этими врагами. Они же не обращали на нее внимания, их интересовал волшебник, ее отец. 

— Моя госпожа хотела смерти этого мира, — сказал демон, — потому что ты был не с ней. Я исполнил желание госпожи.

— Ты бросил меня, — сказала Госпожа Тени. — Я хотела всего лишь быть с тобой.

— Я никогда не был с тобой, — ответил Энкиду. — Но могу быть сейчас.

Ветер усиливался, ветер развевал длинные волосы Энкиду, сорвал черную вуаль с Госпожи Тени, а потом подхватил Киёко и Тацую и унес их далеко от места переговоров волшебников. Киёко сразу поняла, что это был не просто ветер, а еще одна Фея. Фея поставила их на твердую землю и ласково посмотрела на них, она была прекрасна и юна, несмотря на то, что прожила много веков, а за спиной ее были видны соколиные крылья.

— Я Соколиная Фея, последняя добрая волшебница этого мира, Дитя Столетия и брат ее. Там взрослые исполняют желания друг друга, а я могу исполнить ваше желание.

— Мы хотим вернуться домой, — сказала Киёко. Она устала от волшебников и уже не верила, что кто-то из них в принципе способен исполнять желания. Однако в глазах этой волшебницы было нечто такое, что заставило ее довериться. — И чтобы Тацуя снова стал человеком.

Соколиная Фея с улыбкой кивнула на камертон в ее руке.

— Ты уже давно могла вернуть Тацуе человеческий вид с помощью камертона, нужно было просто направить на него камертон и пожелать этого всем сердцем. Ты не пыталась так сделать? И вернуться домой ты можешь с его помощью. В твоих руках камертон обрел поистине великую волшебную силу. Я знала, что так будет, и потому сразу же направила вас к камертону. Он же пригодился вам в дороге?

Радости Киёко не было предела. Тотчас же она вернула Тацуе человеческий облик, и брат с сестрой разрыдались в объятиях друг друга. Они поблагодарили Соколиную Фею за помощь, и Киёко попросила камертон перенести их домой.

Неистовый вихрь закружил их, и зеркальное небо исчезло.

#### Эпилог

Брат и сестра стояли на развалинах мира, что был их домом. Деревья, вырванные с корнями из земли, огромные черные трещины вокруг, вместо домов — пустота. Ни людей, ни зверей и никакого шкафа, в котором можно спрятаться.

— Не бойся, — сказал Тацуя. — Ведь мы вместе. Мы выживем, мы спасем этот мир и будем жить обычной жизнью. Пока мы можем идти вперед, мы живы.

— Я не боюсь, — ответила Киёко. — Мы дома.

Под ее сердцем шевельнулось дитя иного мира.


End file.
